<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No escape for Al Sa-her by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719909">No escape for Al Sa-her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Malcolm Merlyn, CEO Oliver Queen, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/M, Gen, Not for OTA fans, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, POV Sara Lance, Sara Lance is the Black Canary, Team Arrow as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracking Malcolm Merlyn and Thea down to Corto Maltese, Oliver, Sara, Roy and Nyssa confront the man but instead get a surprise they never saw coming. Also Oliver decides perhaps it's time to go back to The List which brings him into conflict with Diggle and Felicity, the outcome will leave Team Arrow changed forever. Plus Oliver still has to get Queen Consolidated back from Ray Palmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Diggle &amp; Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance &amp; Quentin Lance &amp; Sara Lance, Malcolm Merlyn &amp; Thea Queen, Nyssa al Ghul &amp; Sara Lance, Oliver Queen &amp; Thea Queen, Roy Harper &amp; Sara Lance, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No escape for Al Sa-her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello readers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>First you might want to go read my Escaping Death story which is the prequel but for the quick summary.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara survived getting shot by Thea due to Nyssa who stole water from the Lazarus Pit, then Oliver, Roy, Sara, and Nyssa managed to track Malcolm down to Corto Maltese.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Which following Sara getting healed from her arrow wounds Oliver and her restarted their relationship.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara is using the Black Canary alias given to her by Laurel who's not becoming a vigilante.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On with the story</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Mansion in Corto Maltese during the night</p><p>Sara in her Black Canary outfit, minus her old blonde wig, moves around a hallway followed by Oliver in his Arrow suit. Sara has her metal bo-staff out in her left hand and extended, meanwhile Oliver is holding his bow in his left hand. Elsewhere in this building Roy and Nyssa are moving to the other entrance. They already took out Malcolm's small security team.</p><p>Hearing swords clashing together The Arrow and Canary kick in the main two doors with entering the room to see Malcolm and Thea stop caught off guard. Meanwhile, the other doors to the room at the ends are kicked in by Arsenal and Nyssa respectfully who enter with their bows drawn.</p><p>"Well hello Oliver isn't this a pleasant surprise, and Ms. Lance aren't you supposed to be dead?" Malcolm asks with a cruel smirk.</p><p>"You would know all about that Merlyn given you've tried to kill me twice, including brainwashing your own daughter you sick freak" Sara snarls.</p><p>"This ends tonight Malcolm" Oliver growls keeping his hand on the arrow pulled back.</p><p>"Step away from him Thea" Roy pleads.</p><p>"I would advise you to listen daughter of Al Sa-her or suffer his fate," Nyssa says coldly.</p><p>"But he's my father," Thea says glancing at all of them.</p><p>Placing a hand on her shoulder "You're going to have to kill us both to stop us, are you really strong enough for that Oliver?" Malcolm asks cruelly.</p><p>However, Thea firmly gripping her sword handle suddenly brings her sharp-bladed weapon around slicing off Malcolm's hand on her shoulder, then sticks it into his stomach, before kicking him to the ground. As Malcolm tries to reach for his sword Thea grabbing the weapon uses it to remove his other hand.</p><p>Malcolm tries to talk only to start gurgling up blood until a green arrow enters his head stopping all movement. Thea glances over at her brother in surprise. Walking over Oliver flips his hood back with pulling his mask down to meet Thea's face.</p><p>"No one should have the blood of family on their hands speedy," Oliver says.</p><p>"I'm a little confused right about now," Sara says in bewilderment while collapsing her staff.</p><p>Lowering his bow with putting the arrow back in his quiver "You're not the only one" Roy adds.</p><p>"Thea Queen during her travels with Malcolm managed to find out a way to contact me, that's how I knew Sara was going to be killed" Nyssa explains.</p><p>"So, this whole time you were away with Malcolm it was a plan to kill him for good?" Oliver asks putting the pieces together.</p><p>"Well hand him over to the League of Assassins for them to do it, but yes. I realized I had an opening into Malcolm's world to stick close and take him down for good" Thea explains.</p><p>"So, the whole note you left me was just fake?" Roy asks walking over.</p><p>Looking over at Harper "Yeah… sorry about any pain I caused but I needed it to be genuine for selling going with a mass-murdering lunatic" Thea says a bit of guilt in her tone.</p><p>"I'm just glad you really didn't join Merlyn's side. Besides you can make it up to me later" Roy says smirking.</p><p>Although Oliver instantly shoots him a glare which causing Harper to gulp and realize he will no doubt be in for a very painful training secession.</p><p>Rolling her eyes "Dear brother, you can't control my sex life so what Roy and I get up is our own choices" Thea says.</p><p>Letting out a sigh "Does not mean I want to hear about that" Oliver replies.</p><p>"You came up with this elaborate trap all on your own? As much as I dislike you getting this involved in harm's way Thea, I have to say I'm impressed" Sara adds.</p><p>"Well secret plans and playing the long game run in the family blood, I just took a page out of my sperm donor's book," Thea says dryly before adding "But as Ollie told me last year, Robert Queen is my father."</p><p>Turning to face Nyssa "I think Malcolm's dead body will be enough to get Ras al Ghul off your back, and for Sara's release. Malcolm's blood debt does not extend to his daughter either" Oliver says.</p><p>"You know very little of how my father operates Mr. Queen, he will still want your sister's head" Nyssa replies.</p><p>"Ras has a twisted code, tell him it's a gift from Talia al Ghul's horseman, he'll get the point. And my sister aided you, I would say that counts for leniency" Oliver says, his voice dropping to a colder tone.</p><p>Thea uneasily shifts at her brother's voice since he can be quite scary when needed.</p><p>"You know of my sister?" Nyssa asks surprised.</p><p>Even Sara is glancing at her boyfriend in shock.</p><p>"Talia trained me during my fourth year in Russia when Waller sent me to Russia to kill Governor Kovar who had allied with the head of the Bratva at the time. Your sister helped me forge my persona of The Hood" Oliver explains remembering his dark past.</p><p>At the year's end once thinking he killed Kovar alongside Gregor, with Anatoly becoming the new Pakhan and getting the rank of Captain in the Russian mafia, Oliver having planned with Anatoly went back to Lian Yu. Originally was going to spend a year there alone so his hair would have long enough to grow out for looking like an actual castaway, except Konstantin Kovar was able to survive his injures somehow before making his way to Lian Yu.</p><p>For an entire year he engaged in one-man guerilla warfare against Kovar's seemingly endless supply of men, he twiddled down of corpse after corpse to just Kovar. They had their final fight only minutes before the fishing boat Anatoly had sent out arrived in Lian Yu's vicinity which he was only able to signal by that bonfire with seconds to spare.</p><p>"Ollie you okay?" Thea asks softly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sara quietly takes Oliver's hand in supporting him which he squeezes the hand of the woman he loves in return and comes out of his brief trance.</p><p>"I'm fine," Oliver says.</p><p>Rolling his eyes "Right" Roy replies in disbelief.</p><p>Thea reaches up embraces her brother in a hug which Oliver returns then after a few minutes let's go, with Thea doing the same for Sara and Roy. Which the youngest Queen remains by Roy as they hold hands.</p><p>"Let's head home," Oliver says.</p><p>"We are leaving Nyssa here with Malcolm's cooling corpse?" Sara asks in a bit of disbelief.</p><p>"Go home beloved, and this time stay there. I don't ever want you to step foot under Nanda Parbat's arches again. I have some men from the League coming to help me with transport" Nyssa says.</p><p>"Thank you and watch over yourself," Sara says.</p><p>Nodding "May your enemies run from fear of you" Nyssa replies.</p><p>Sara merely nods while joining Oliver as Oliver, Roy and Thea walk out of the room intending to get on the jeep they secured and arrive back at the airport for a flight home. Of course, after they change into more normal clothing instead of vigilante gear for three of them.</p><hr/><p>Following afternoon at Queen Consolidated</p><p>Stepping off the elevator Oliver heads down the main hall followed by Lyla Michaels and a blond-haired man in a black business suit by the name of Steve Trevor. Oliver's wearing an expensive sharp, neatly pressed suit jacket, with gray matching pants, spotless black dress shoes, and a stark white dress shirt. A black-tie extends down from the neck with disappearing under the buttoned suit coat.</p><p>Entering his old office, he sees Ray Palmer standing there talking to Felicity for offering her a job as Vice President of what will soon be Palmer Tech, which Felicity eagerly agrees to.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Felicity asks glancing in between the three.</p><p>"Taking back my company" Oliver replies.</p><p>"Um, Mr. Queen no offense but the board picked me. And I don't think you have enough capital to acquire the company" Ray says.</p><p>"Removing Felicity and you will be quite simple. It took me a bit of thinking to put together but I figured out Felicity let slip about certain security breaches you used to hack into my company which you confirmed in the board room. That's breaking various federal laws, sorry Ray but you're under arrest" Oliver replies calmly.</p><p>"Um, what about me? It was just a conversation, Ray's going to do a lot of good; you don't have to do this" Felicity inquires.</p><p>"Yes, I do. I realized something Felicity, you're an addict and I've spent enough time around the Lance family or my sister for recognizing the damage it causes. You don't care who gets hurt satisfying your need, you don't do your other job for the betterment of Starling City. I know about the virus Cooper and you created" Oliver replies icily "I don't need you on the team or in my company. Goodbye."</p><p>"But you said you love me," Felicity says angrily and hoping to not end up in an ARGUS prison.</p><p>"Transferred my feelings for Sara and Laurel onto you. Even if I did love you, it doesn't matter. The city comes first, you should know that about me by now" Oliver replies.</p><p>Lyla and Steve walk over with placing Ray in cuffs who does not offer any resistance, and Steve handles Felicity who tries to fight him but quickly realizes it's futile. A few other men in suits who did arrive during this conversation enter as they take Ray and Smoak away. Only leaves Lyla and Oliver in the office.</p><p>"I know you're not okay, so I won't even bother asking," Lyla says.</p><p>"Despite everything Felicity was my friend. I didn't want to do this. Like Amanda Waller told me in Hong Kong after refusing to torture Katsu Cheng, which got innocent people killed, there are people who deal only in extremes, and it's naïve to think anything less than extreme measures will stop them" Oliver replies bleakly letting out a sigh "Never means it gets any easier."</p><p>"No, it never does. Johnny tries to understand but strangely he's to black and white for being special forces. He just thinks it's a switch that you can off, that you can just stop making those choices even when needed" Lyla says in understanding.</p><p>Looking at her "I'm sorry for the damage this will cause your relationship with John" Oliver says.</p><p>Shaking her head "Don't be, any fall out is on us. You carry enough weight, too much as it is" Lyla replies.</p><p>"Thank you for listening," Oliver says.</p><p>"Likewise, and any time," Lyla says.</p><p>Turning Lyla leaves the office as Oliver walks runs his fingers along the desk before standing at the window looking out at Starling City. Sara was right for what she told him on that rooftop of needing the company.</p><p>Because he can't save this city only as The Arrow, it needs Oliver Queen too.</p><p>So, for the board members if they don't take to this changeover, especially for the plans to bring industry back to The Glades, well Quentin Lance will be getting nice gifts of proof for Queen Consolidated's corrupt board.</p><p>And having gone back over The List recently has brought him back to the realization it was a mistake for letting his guilt over the Undertaking, along with Diggle and Felicity talk him out of following it. Because various people on The List who were either taken down during his first year have restarted their operations or never confronted are still prospering.</p><p>Clenching his hands into fists, Starling City is not getting better, it's getting worse because of being too focused on either street crime, while important it's not the larger issues, or Slade Wilson. Tonight, Oliver decides time that changes as Starling's criminals will once again be reminded of fearing The Hood.</p><p>Although Oliver notes there is a bit of amusement in the recent news media that has started to call him the Green Arrow, given there's now a red archer. This probably came from Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo who was interviewed and gave out the name scathingly, no doubt remembering it from Malcolm who suggested it at the Christmas dinner party a few years back.</p><p>Oliver notes need to be visiting Nudocerdo at some point, so it looks like he has some recon work to assign for Roy and computer research for a target on The List to.</p><hr/><p>During the night in a parking garage</p><p>James Midas is walking to his limo while being surrounded by two bodyguards only for a loud screeching noise to occur making them clutch their ears in agony, while all the glass in the limo shatters. James with his female bodyguards turns around seeing The Arrow emerge from the darkness with his bow notched and Canary who's holding a round device.</p><p>Letting go the arrow hits the first guard in her chest, although in a spot where it doesn't kill her before Oliver swiftly sends another arrow into the which explodes into a net pinning the second woman to the ground. Arrow and Black Canary approach with Sara giving kicks to each of the bodyguard's faces rendering them unconscious.</p><p>Picking up James Midas Oliver hauls him over to the limo where he slams the man up against the vehicle while the Canary turns the device off. Meanwhile, Oliver holds a flechette up to Midas's neck.</p><p>"James Midas you have failed this city, you're going to turn yourself into the SCPD for your selling of ammunition to everyone from street gangs to third world directors and terrorists like ISIS or HIVE" Oliver growls.</p><p>"Then it will be an agency war for FBI, DHS, CIA or ARGUS who want to get their hands on you first. You'll be lucky if Slabside is where you end up" Sara says smirking.</p><p>"I'm never going to even see the SCPD building because I have partners who will make sure that doesn't happen" James gloats "And not even worried because everybody knows you've lost your teeth a long time ago."</p><p>"If your referring to your council friend Emily Pollard our partner Arsenal is already taking care of her for giving Pollard the same option, we are giving you," Sara says coldly.</p><p>"You don't get it Green Arrow and Canary you left your killing days behind. Your teeth less" James says confidently "I have nothing to worry about, my lawyers will have me out."</p><p>"No… they won't" Oliver replies coldly.</p><p>Without warning the Arrow jams the flechette into Midas's heart causing him to die nearly instantly before letting his body fall to the floor. Letting out a sigh because he never enjoys killing, yet at times needs take the lives of evil. Because what he told Slade all those months ago in Supermax prison was wrong, he's not a hero. Just a man willing dirty his hands to clean the filth out of his city.</p><p>Turning the Green Arrow looks over at the Black Canary who walks over to him taking his hand, with no judgment in her eyes.</p><p>"Needed to be done, Midas was right they don't fear us anymore. Let this be a message" Oliver says.</p><p>"I know and I'm not judging you. Come on let's go use one of your hacking arrows on Midas's computer so we can get information about his criminal enterprises to send to my father," Sara says.</p><p>Oliver merely nods while the Green Arrow and Black Canary disappear back into the darkness of the garage.</p><hr/><p>Later in the Verdant's basement</p><p>Oliver is standing by the computers in a gray T-shirt and blue jeans with boots while watching a news report of City Council member Emily Pollard turned herself into the SCPD, along with Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo who was arrested by Quentin Lance upon receiving files containing proof of their connection to Midas along with multiple other criminals such as Adam Hunt, Justin Claybourne, Danny Brickwell, and China White.</p><p>"That was my father who well says that due to not having a commissioner that by proxy given he's the captain he is assuming the role, and well for right now sees it staying that way," Sara says walk over.</p><p>Sara's wearing her black leather jacket, a blue long sleeve shirt, and gray jeans while Roy is following in his usual red hoodie with blue jeans.</p><p>"Good and good job out there tonight Roy," Oliver says turning to face them.</p><p>"Ollie's right, you've come very far in a short amount of time," Sara says smiling proudly at her student who's like a younger brother. Sediment she knows Oliver shares as well.</p><p>"Thanks" Roy replies a light blush on his cheeks, not use to such praise.</p><p>"Oh, dad mentioned due to Midas special ammo melting people from the inside out with selling to terrorist organizations, of Pollard and Nudocerdo are heading to Slabside" Sara adds.</p><p>"Good, hope they rot," Roy says.</p><p>Sara merely nods while hearing a door open then close while Diggle comes rushing down the stairs. On a constant pace straight towards Oliver with clearly fuming Sara and Roy move in with Sara quickly giving a punch right into his stomach and kicking his knee sending him to the floor.</p><p>"What the hell Sara," Diggle says in pain.</p><p>"You looked like you were about to punch Ollie and that's not happening. Your welcome to get up and try but I'll put you back down" Sara threatens.</p><p>"He deserves it" Diggle growls.</p><p>"For what? Sending Felicity to prison" Roy replies in disbelief.</p><p>"It's okay," Oliver says walking over while Roy and Sara move aside.</p><p>Diggle gets to his feet with taking a swing at Oliver who casually grabs his arm and twists pinning it behind the former bodyguard's back before putting John in a chokehold.</p><p>"Two choices, either clam down or I can drag you over to the medical table where I will cuff you down," Oliver says.</p><p>"Fine" Diggle replies heatedly.</p><p>Letting go Oliver steps back as Diggle whirls around to face him.</p><p>"You know I couldn't quite wrap my head around you having Felicity get locked up, upon Lyla telling me, I am so mad right now I can hardly breathe. How could you do that to a woman who you love? The three of us are family" Diggle says.</p><p>"Wow, you've got issues" Sara quips.</p><p>"First of all, I don't love her, you've got an unhealthy obsession thinking we should be together. Secondly, Felicity is too dangerous to be left unchecked and third we are not this OTA team she keeps thinking we are" Oliver says.</p><p>"And I saw the news about Midas, huh? You going back to murdering in cold blood anybody who gets in your way" Diggle says "Your just like when we first met."</p><p>Rolls eyes "Oh check the news, Midas's bodyguards got sent to the trauma ward. Not the morgue, back off" Roy says firmly.</p><p>"Midas was a warning Dig, just like Leo Muller or Claybroune" Oliver replies, although for Claybourne was more enraged since Justin reminded him of Shrieve unleashing the Alpha/Omega bioweapon that killed Akio, along with hundreds of others.</p><p>"Like I told you with Bryne and Claybourne there's another way instead of murdering" Diggle snarls "I guess turning on your friends if they make a mistake in their past makes you nothing more than a monster who leaves a trail of dead bodies behind of people you claim to love. Like Shado, Tommy, your mother, the list goes on."</p><p>Oliver punches Diggle in his mouth hard enough to draw blood then slams him into a nearby cement pillar.</p><p>"Get this through your head. I'm not taking your judgmental put-downs or Felicity's anymore. I'm not a murder, but a soldier fighting a war. Then again you've never cared to understand that" Oliver growls "Now get out."</p><p>Tossing Diggle to the staircase the man gets to his feet looking back at the combined trio of Oliver, Roy and Sara decides getting out would probably be best for his continued health. Besides his point has been made anyway and cutting ties for good with the monster once called his friend.</p><p>Walking up the stairs Diggle slams the door behind him as silence descends into the base for a few minutes.</p><p>"I guess we won't be seeing him anymore" Roy notes dryly.</p><p>"No, we won't and in a way I'm glad. John's not family, not anymore. You, Sara, Quentin, Laurel, and Thea are my family" Oliver says warmly as the unease is broken.</p><p>Roy merely nods because truly for the first time in a long time from his mother overdosing to living on the streets, and being beaten down in life well Thea alongside Oliver given him a purpose once more. A life surrounded by people who care about him well Roy knows he has forgotten what that feels like.</p><p>"So, if Felicity is out for your executive assistant who are you getting to replace her?" Sara asks.</p><p>"I was thinking of you as a cover, given I can't travel to the club every time we need to discuss Arrow related operations," Oliver says.</p><p>"Hmm, I can live with being your sectary and did an undercover operation as one once so not completely unfamiliar with the job" Sara replies.</p><p>"Guess Thea reopening the Verdant for me taking my old job back is not going to get me out of working for you officially?" Roy asks.</p><p>"No. I was thinking of hiring on a new bodyguard" Oliver says.</p><p>"I can live with that, not being your driver though" Roy replies.</p><p>"That is somebody else's job, not yours's," Oliver says.</p><p>Looking over at the three glass cases containing the suits of the Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Black Canary Sara let's out a grin because she is finally home for good with her family, including Ollie who she has and still will always love, once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now first to address the Ray and Felicity issue is Ray to get an edge at the board meeting had hacked into QC's company servers. That's illegal which of course given Felicity's role the writers swept under the rug so saint Felicity could not get in trouble for that either.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As much as I like Ray, sorry you're off to prison and frankly getting rid of him eliminates the whole stupid spin-off they were trying to set up. Seriously Ray might have been holding a neon sign reading "Please let me have a spinoff" and the showrunners increasing habit of using Arrow for spin-offs majorly damaged the show. Not that they cared.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ray Palmer would have been better suited for the Flash anyway.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For Felicity well first her involvement in the QC getting hacked and second as the show goes on, especially with Helix terrorists, it's clear Felicity more of uses Team Arrow as an excuse to indulge her need for hacking.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The most important part is I wanted to fix Thea's stupidly going off with Malcolm Merlyn who she knew was a mass-murdering terrorist and her excuses for Roy lied to her about not working with The Arrow anymore is rather childish.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After that, I thought Thea might indeed be going down the route of a villain.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For ending this with Team Arrow being Oliver, Roy and Sara is my version of giving us the classic Team Arrow of the comics for Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Black Canary, in this case, it is Sara.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>